1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an electronic apparatus for supporting wireless peer to peer (P2P) communication with an external apparatus and a communication method of the electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for selecting a channel for P2P communication between two electronic apparatuses and a communication method of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wi-Fi peer to peer (P2P) is a wireless communication technology for developing a wireless LAN technology of IEEE 802.11 standard to direct communication between two devices and the service name is called Wi-Fi Direct™.
In order to perform communication using Wi-Fi Direct, a group between P2P devices needs to be formed. In order to form the group, the two P2P devices perform a GO negotiation procedure for determining a group owner (GO) that will function as an AP.
During the GO negotiation procedure for Wi-Fi Direct, the two devices may also exchange an operating channel value along with an intent value for determination of a group owner.
Conventionally, a channel of a WiFi set for direct communication between two P2P devices is unilaterally determined by the determined GO. In detail, the set channel between two devices in Wi-Fi Direct is determined according to an operating channel value of a GO negotiation frame transmitted by the group owner.
In addition, the operating channel value is only one and a channel number transmitted from a device as a client is disregarded.
There is a problem in that P2P communication via such conventional Wi-Fi Direct does not consider device performance, a channel required for a function to be performed via P2P communication, or suitability of a system environment during channel selection such as channel interference.